Harry Potter and the VKs
by Maraudersfan2
Summary: What if James and lily potter never died and harry was raised at the isle of the lost with chernabog. (Abandoned take if you want)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the VKs

What if james and lily never died and harry got raised by chernabog in the isle of the lost with the VKs

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own any Harry potter or disney characters._

 _In the story harry potter can use magic at the isle of the lost._

"Please Miss Anne take care of harry we are going to a meeting." Lily said as she and James were leaving. "What's wrong?"asked james as he saw lily's worried face."I don't know it's just that i'm scared to leave harry alone, what if voldemort finds harry and kills him."replied lily. "Well first of all he's not gonna find us because he won't suspect Wormtail to be our secret keeper and Anne is with him,she loves him more than her own kids"said james, "yeah you're right james'' then they apparated to the order's meeting.

"Wormtail tell me where are the Potters'' commanded Voldemort "at G-godric's H-hollow"replied wormtail with a shaky voldemort disappeared.

 _At The Order's meeting_

Sirius looked out of the window and saw a large silver sheep coming to grimmauld place. "Look there's a sheep coming this way,come to dear papa." he said opening his arms in a welcoming way. " a sheep?"asked james worriedly. "lily he's here" said the sheep in Anne's voice, then everybody gasped in horror and disappeared.

 _At Godric's Hollow_

Voldemort came to Harry's nursery as Anne was talking to a patronus .when she heard the door open, she sended the patronus and stood in front of Harry. "Move aside you foolish women, and i'll spare your life."said voldemort. "Kill me instead,kill me"replied Anne. (avada kedavra).

Voldemort moved toward harry and pointed his wand at him and tried to kill him (avada kedavra),but something unexpected happened.

The Order Made their way to Harry's nursery as fast as they the room they found a dead body which belonged to Anne and a cloak and ashes but harry was gone (dun dun dun)

 _Five minutes ago_

Wormtail made his way to harry's nursery and found out that his lord is gone and harry was still he took him outside and he went to look for somewhere to put him,then he got an idea of a place that harry will never see his parents again _The Isle Of The Lost._ (he apparated).

He went in the isle without any problem because he is in the order and all the order knows how to get in and left Harry in a basket in front of a villain's house,but he didn't know that he left him with the evilest villain on the land _Chernabog._

 _Eleven Years Later_

Harry looked at the sky at his new favorite place where he sees the owls crash into the barrier. "Stupid owls,that's the fifth one, don't you learn"laughed came running and asked "are we going to play the prank?" "yeah let's go."and they went to meet up with jay,carlos and evie. "So guys are you ready to play the prank" asked harry. "Wait what are supposed to do again?" asked carlos completely confused. "First of all you,evie and mal are going to get uma,harry and gill to get here by saying that i'm dying the most dreadful and painful death,so of course they gonna come i use my excellent perfection amazingly wandless magic-"but he was cut of by mal "so full of yourself"said mal rolling her eyes. "Look who's speaking the daughter of maleficent,so back to the point after i use my excellent perfection amazingly wandless magic to change their cloths to a pink and fluffy dresses and a big wig, jay will take photos of them. Then we show it to the whole isle,easy peasy."finished harry "your royal smartness,how are we going to take the photos and show them to the whole isle?"asked mal rudely. "Well my dear friend i'm going to use my brain which you clearly don't have and transfigure a camera and a printer."replied harry in the same mal and carlos left to get uma, harry H and gill.

 _Five minutes later_

H and Gill came running and cheering "finally our dreams came true" then harry stood in front of them "sorry kids to destroy your hope but i am alive"and then he changed their clothes into pink and fluffy dresses with a big came and started taking photos of them then they left to meet evie,mal and carlos.

Then they printed the pictures and hanged then everywhere in the isle.

 _Five years later_

Harry sitting at his favorite place when he saw a car coming through the barrier he went to get his friends to tell them that there's a car that came through the they arrived they saw the car parked in front of their house then maleficent came "Kids you're going to school"she said, their faces had a look of disgust and harry was smiling "mally i think your age is getting the good of is no school at the isle of the lost"he said "oh i know that dear harry(she called him dear cause she is afraid of his father)you are going to Hogwarts"she replied "old women lost it"they all said union then they started laughing(they thought it was a joke)"its not a have i ever joked with you?"

They stopped laughing and started running outside but the room was dark and harry's father chernabog closed the door, everybody (except harry)gasped because chernabog don't usually come out of his room.

"Hey dad"said harry "you will go to hogwarts and bring back the deathly hallows"chernabog said simply"no we're not"harry said back "yes you are" then they started arguing "we're not" and "you are".

Finally harry solved the problem "why don't we do our tradition by playing rock-paper -scissor. who wins three times gets to choose" his father agreed because he knew he will win after all he is one of the legilimens.

They played three rounds and as expected chernabog won so they had no choice.

Maleficent gave mal her spellbook and the evil queen gave evie her magical mirror to help them find the deathly hallows."i am going to pack my things"said harry, "do you even have things?"asked mal. "Yes i do have things",so he went upstairs to pack his clothes(the same cloths blue t-shirt,black pants,black jacket,black shoes and a blue cap which covered his eyes)after he went downstairs mal came and said "why do you have the same type of cloths." "yeah,because you have different types of clothes,and you don't wear the same cloths and colors."he said with a sarcastic voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter and the Vks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any harry potter or descendants characters**

 _Chapter 2_

As they were walking _,they were_ glaring at harry because he lost. "What? He cheated"he said turning around "and i saw how courageous you were when he appeared in the room"he said in a sarcastic they got in the car. they saw chocolate frogs and other types of chocolate and pumpkin juice. Carlos eyes widen in surprise and happiness. "Am i in heaven?"asked carlos with a dreamy look, "maybe it's poisoned"said mal. Harry wiped a fake tear and asked "they want me dead,why on earth would they want me dead,maybe you but not me i am just an innocent little child from a small isle."

After five minutes they arrived at hogwarts when they got out of the car they saw Dumbledore and the professors,harry had a look of disgust on his face when he saw dumbledore he said to his friends "look at him that twinkle haunts me every night in my dreams and it never stops 's looking at us quick pretend that we're happy"he added

"How are we going to act happy if we are not?"jay whispered, "like my old friend how happy i am to see you"harry said cheerfully "if he is you're old friend then how old are you?"asked mal.

Then they started shaking hands with the professor's,first it was lily potter then harry couldn't see the next one there was space between her and remus lupin so he said "um..is there's someone here?or have i gone blind?" then sirius said "i am going to like this kid".then there was a sound of someone coughing and harry knew that the sound was close to him "professor are you dead?where are you?" then harry saw lily pointing down, then he looked down and said "oh,what's up?oh wait i'm up." when snape saw harry said "what's wrong with your nose" (because harry is wearing his cap they can see half of his nose) "what's wrong with yours." harry shot back, "wait let's forget the nose and talk about the hair"harry said in a horrified voice James and sirius bursted out laughing (james sirius lily,remus are teachers)

When they were walking towards the castle Mcgonagle said "you need to wear your uniforms and no caps allowed" Harry and Jay looked like someone insulted them and jay said "i don't do uniforms" "and about the caps thingy i didn't hear anything"harry added "when are we getting our wands and what house are we going to be in?" evie said she hasn't talked in awhile. "You are getting your wands after the feast and i will let you know at the feast which house you're going to. "Dumbledore said. "Wait Albus did you tell the students who is coming and who their parents are?"said professor binns . "No,i'm going to tell them today but im sure its no differences.'' " yeah you say that."said they got in the school they were asked to wait outside the great hall,after the first years have been sorted Dumbledore stood up and said"we have five students who are going to join us this year and so please welcome Carlos De Ville,"everyone gasped "Evie Queen" Dumbledore continued ignoring the gasps "Jay Jafar and Mal Maleficent, last but not least Harry Chernabog"he finished there was an explosion of pumpkin juice and screaming and shouting.

Then harry got in and started bowing "thank you,thank you i will be here all year, no need for that". Dumbledore raised his hand and then the great hall became silent he said "the new students have been sorted into gryffindor."

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"Harry shouted. "oh sit down " said Mcgonagall, "but we don't want to sit with these"Mal said "talk for yourself i don't want enemies on my first i should be in hufflepuff,i am loyal, hard worker and patient,when are we going to eat i am hungry i am tired of waiting." The whole school bursted out laughing even the some of the they went to sit at the gryffindor table,Dumbledore stood up "i'd like to say a few notices first of all Umbridge will be replacing and in DADA-" but he was cut off by harry "what? This pink toad is going to teach us?does she even know anything about DADA." again the whole school bursted out laughing with (some of) the teachers." please stop interrupting me,now second the forbidden forest is forbidden-"again he was cut off by harry "you only live once as in YOLO."Again the whole school bursted out laughing. "That's your last chance or i will give you Continue Albus " Said Mcgonagall "As i was saying before i was interrupted and not least The third floor is forbidden if you do not wish to die the most dreadful and painful death-" again Dumbledore was cut off by harry "YOLO and i say it again and i am proud of it because i am not afraid of detentions" Mcgonagall has had enough and said " you have detention at twelve o'clock in my office,never have i had a student who got detention on their first day,even the marauders." Then James and Sirius stood up and started clapping,and harry stood up and started bowing and said "no need" then he looked at Mcgonagall and said "what can i do i am special." Dumbledore chuckled " Indeed you are special,because you are going to have a detention with all the teachers in the great hall." Harry sat down quietly and began to eat.

 _15 minutes later_

Harry and the others with Dumbledore were walking to ollivanders wand shop "Are you the shopkeeper?" asked Harry. "No but ollivander is out is not here so he gave me the keys and a spell to make your wands come to you." when they arrived Dumbledore told them a spell and he said he'll wait they got their wands(harry got voldemort's wand twin) they went back to hogwart and made their way to the common room(harry carlos and jay have their own dorm and evie and mal are not with the others girls) except harry who went to made his way to the great he went in he saw a chair and a desk in the middle of the great hall,then he had an idea that he is going to talk till they can't take it anymore and he will get out he went to a wall and asked the teachers "what do you think if we painted the wall black and a huge blue H in the middle?.Black is for power." Then he started asking questions and talking none stop until The teachers couldn't take it anymore and told him to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own any harry potter or Descendants characters**

Harry woke up with a splash of water on his face and loud noises. "Why did you do that for?" came Evie's voice "he needed it" Mal replied.

When harry sat up he looked angry, he doesn't like it when someone wakes him up in an annoying way. "Really?! You could have woke me up gently,not with water"he said angrily "I don't have the word gentle in my dictionary,hurry up we're going to be late " Mal said "Since when do you care?" Jay asked "If we get there early maybe the teachers will think that we are good and then we could search for the deathly hallows without anyone watching everything we do" Mal looked around and saw them all wearing their normal clothes with a Gryffindor Badge pinned on them "Clever who thought of it? I never thought that anyone of you can be smart enough to do that."

 _After_ _breakfast_

They went to the DADA class they saw Umbridge,she passed out the books, and hermione looked through the book and asked "are there any spells in here?" "you don't need any spells dear." answered umbridge, "well professor excuse me for my 'rudeness' but we do need them,are you blind can't you see that we're here and what if we attacked you now what are you gonna do, are you gonna tell me to wait a minute and go through the book to protect yourself but wait you're already dead what a 'shame.'' said ignored harry's interruption and continued talking and said "turn to page 6 'Dementors' ,who can tell me what are dementors and what does the dementor's kiss do."after hermione answered,harry put his hand up and asked "when are you gonna have your first kiss?" the whole class burst out was red with rage and said "detention FOR A WHOLE WEEK." "what i did nothing,all i said is that

when are you gonna have your first kiss because i'm sure that you had until proven guilty."then the bell rang and the students went out of the DADA they have double potions,When they arrived at the potions class,snape said "We're going to discuss poison potion,gave me the poison and the cure for it" Hermione's hand was up,but harry spoke "the Evil Queen's potion and the cure is...well there is no cure for you because it's a true love kiss." Snape took twenty points from gryffindor for being rude "i don't really care" harry said,Hermione glared at him he acted scared and said "i mean no, what have i done, that's horrible!".When the bell rang harry was first out of the class,he went to the kitchen."The teachers wanted a soda at lunch, so they asked me to tell you,and and want you to shake their sodas "he told the house elves. "Ok Master lizzy do it right now." Said one of the house he left for the great hall,he sat beside his friends and when the food appeared harry watched the teachers as they open their sodas.

 _At the teacher's table_

"What are those?"snape asked "they're sodas"lily answered " Ah,a new 's all open them at three. "Dumbledore said cheerfully."one,two,three." as the professor's opened their sodas,snape and umbridge sodas exploded on both of their faces.

Harry was the first to laugh and then the whole school laughed with him even some of the teachers(james and dumbledore) was glaring at harry and hissed "chernabog did you do it." "did what professor?" asked harry innocently. "Detention tomorrow,i know you did the thing with the soda to make it explode."replied snape angrily."you have no proof i did such a thing,but i'm sure the one who did it must be smart,handsome,intelligent and powerful ."said harry "so,not you."grinned jay "innocent until proven guilty severus." said dumbledore and then mcgonagall stood and said "did you do it mr chernabog?" "darn my pride,yes professor i did it."he said proudly

 _After Dinner_

Harry went to detention at umbridge's office,she told him to take a seat "take it where?"Harry asked,she glared at him then he sat told him to write 'I must respect Elders' fifty he began to write,his right hand was bleeding and there was words on it that said 'I must respect elders' he ignored it,after he finished he picked up his bag and said "i would give you a nasty look,but i see you've already got one." Then he decided to skip snape's detention and headed to the common room,he found mal,evie carlos and jay still awake. "We need to start looking for the death hallows tomorrow then he went to sleep.


End file.
